House of Luthor
by sting12
Summary: Rewrite House of Luthor. What Supermans thoughts was when he was traped in the Kyrptonite Cage


Disclaimer : I do not own neither Superman or The Lois and Clark new adventures of Superman show. I am just writing this for fun.

Summary: This is my version of The House of Luthor, not only my version of how it should went, but in Superman/Clark point of view.

It was two days from the wedding, as Perry, Jimmy, Jack, and I was trying to find a way to save the planet. Returning home I was surprised to find I had a message from Luthor waiting for my at my apartment, although Lex needed to speak to Superman. So keeping on my suit, I flew off toward his penthouse, then following his assistant down into the wine cellar, where he was waiting. Walking down the stairs, Lex was trying some wine, as he was the first to speak,

"Please come in, don't be shy."

"What do you want Luthor?" I asked him

"A favor." He replied.

"From me, you must be joking." I was confused

"Lois should be very happy, for our upcoming wedding. Although she not, she misses her friends at the Planet, especially Clark." He replied.

"So." He still had lost me as I walked further down the stairs almost standing two feet from him.

"So, he was able to bring you here today. I thought you could get him to come to the wedding, although your invited to." He smiled.

I smirked, "Neither Clark or I will ever support your engagement with Lois."

I watched as Lex went over to one of his wine cellar, turning the knob to let out wine, "Then I have no further use for you."

Instead of wine coming out, a cage fell down surrounding me, as I grabbed the bars, bout to free myself, "Bar's won't ..hold me."

Something felt wrong, but I kept up as much of my Superman strength as I could, about to get free when Lex revealed a remote, pushing a button, making the bars turn bright green. Pain, came over my body as I had to let go of the bars. My strength left quickly, as my legs wouldn't hold me up, making me fall to the ground, my body protesting against being in the cell. My mind couldn't think, as I tried to get my body to move, but didn't work. I watched as he walked around the cell, laughing, as he finally had me where he wanted me.

He laughed that evil laugh of his, "So what you do when you have Superman like this, eh?"

"Clark knows where I am." I said, trying my best Superman voice although it started to crack.

He seemed to know this as a smile came across his face, "Does he? Where is he? I'm counting on it."

I just had to ask, "Why...are you doing this?"

I seemed to already know his answer, "Because I can."

Trying to raise up, I fell back in pain, "You won't get away with this. Clark...stop you..he never will listen to you."

He seemed to think wrong, "True, but he''ll turn on our side,..your see."

I refused to believe knowing I was Clark, but couldn't give away any secrets, "He...wont..."

He didn't agree, "I will make him."

Seeing if he would answer, I asked him, "How will you?"

He replied, "That is non of your business."

"Wrong, it..is...my business." I spoke.

"Really? Why is that so?"

"None...of...your...business either.."

He laughed at my words as he continued to walk around the cage. My powers had left my as I could feel it in my body. Lex left saying he be back later, as I didn't really care, except trying to get out. My body protested more and more from me being in the cage, as all I could do was groan in pain. Finally the Kryptonite just seemed to much for me as I passed out. Pain woke me up, as I felt my enemy kick my in the chest screaming to wake up. A scream almost passed through my lips, as I caught my self to not let him hear it. My eyes had a gaze over them as all I could see was a almost blurry image of him. Blinking my eyes, cleared up my vision for a moment, but my body was just in to much pain to care. Reality came back to me as I was able to hear two familiar voices in the background.

Although, my body was protesting the movement, I had to turn some just to see who the two voices were. Anger over came me as I saw my father and mother standing there. I could see my mother was almost in tears, trying to hold them back from seeing me like this. My father was slowly looking around for escape, but I could see from his face that there was no way out expect the door they had came through. I tried rising, seeing the cage door was opened but was kicked once again in the ribs making me gasp out, and falling to the ground clutching my stomach. My mother yelled for him to stop, but all he did was just laugh more. Suddenly my parents were thrown in, as I heard the cell lock back, as he returned back upstairs. I could feel my mother and father drop to my side quickly as my mother lifted my head placing it on her lap. Opening my eyes seemed to hurt also, but I looked up into my mothers teary eyes, and my father looking around the cell.

Not sure how, I managed to get to my feet, almost barely standing, then used my shoulder to ram into the cell door. My body fell back down in pain, as my mother cried for me to not try it again. I started to have a fever seeing how I had been in the cage more then minutes. My body went from being hot one moment to getting chills the next. My mother ordered my father to take off his jacket to cover me in, as she also used my red cape. Knowing she was always right, my mother had my dad get prop against the cage as with their help, I was prop against my father. My mother said it would help from letting my back get to cold. After a while the pain became to much, as I must had passed out, as my mother was trying to wipe the sweat off my face. Awoken once again, by Lex's kick, I couldn't help but scream, as my father and mother was fighting the guards trying to get to me. I could see they were tied to the Kryptonite cage, as my body was dragged out as my hands were tied to chains from the ceiling.

Keeping my eyes on Lex the best I could, I spotted a woman dressed in all black come up to me, with what seemed a green spear. As pain came over, when she got neared, I knew that it had to be Kryptonite.

My mothers voiced filled the room, "Get away from him with that poison!"

My father asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What I always do...torture him until he gives in!" Lex yelled at both of them.

"Stay away from him, he's hurt enough!" My mother replied.

"No, I don't think so...miss Selimaa if you will!" Lex chuckled as I watched the woman come closer to me.

Not knowing what was going to happen, I got my mind to go to a happy place of when Lois and I was having lunch together. I almost passed out, until suddenly all I could feel, think, was pain. My mother's voice screamed in the background, as my mind came back to reality as I was in way to much pain not to. My body screamed, as I felt something inside, me. I didn't stop screaming until I could do no more, but look down to find the Kryptonite spear right through me. I gasped as the woman pulled it back out quickly. My body hurt, but I just had to look over at my mothers and father faces. My mother had tears in her eyes, as my father was fighting against his restraints. I wish they weren't here, as I knew it was breaking their hearts to see me like this, especially now since Lex had his little fun with me. Blood was coming out of the wound, I could feel it, as he ordered me thrown back into the cage. Trying not to scream was not a option as the moment my body hit the cold ground, I let out a scream. Next my mother and father were thrown in, as Lex laughed as he watched them come down to my side. Knowing they needed to stop the bleeding, my father used his coat and hands, pressing onto the wound. I couldn't help but scream in pain, trying to move away.

My mom words calmed me as she held my head on her lap, "I'm sorry, hold still. We get out of this some how."

I could barely speak a whisper, "Mom..."

"Don't speak son, save your energy. We need to get you out of this killing cage and into the healing sun." My father spoke using his calm voice.

My body seemed to shut down on me as my eyes couldn't focus anymore, and my mind went blank. When I had woke, the wound must have stopped since both my parents were on the corner of the cage sleeping. Knowing this was the only time to try again, I started to rise. My muscles protested, as I tried taking it slowly as possible. My vision started to blur, as my head became dizzy and I started to sweat. Backing up enough not to touch my parents, I used what strength I had left, as I ran at the cage door, trying to ram it open once again. Two seconds later, I hated myself, as I fell down, coughing uncontrollably, clutching my wound as it seemed I had made it bled again. The noise must had woken up my parents, as I could feel both my father plus my mother beside me pulling me down to the ground.

I could tell from their faces, that I was in for a long talk, "Sorry." was the only word I could come up for them.

My father was the only one that could be mad and concerned at the same time, "That's OK, son, but you shouldn't have done that....look at you, your bleeding."

My mother took his side, "Yes, your fathers right. You shouldn't have tried it."

"I had to try mom, I just had to. I need to get you out..." I stopped as another coughing fit came over me.

"We will somehow, son, but first you must rest for now." My father replied.

My mom took my hand, "Rest, we will get out of here, but first we need to stop your bleeding again."

The coughing finally stopped, "I know mom, dad, we get out...." Sleep came over me as last I saw was my parents faces concern wrote all over them.

Last I heard, was my father laughing, "Stubborn child."

The my mother joined in, "He takes after you though."

"Very funny." he had replied.

I must had been dreaming since I was wearing my regular cloths, in the park with Lois. The sky was clear, as the sun was shining brightly. I almost wished that was where I for real, but knew it was just an allusion. My dream was shattered as I awoke, to voices. My eyes scanned the room to see my mother and father standing up looking out the cage. As my eyes followed to where theirs were, I was surprised to find Lois standing outside the cage, looking around. Her eyes were filled with tears, but also angry. She was the only one that I knew that could be upset, plus angry. Trying to rise up, seemed to make all their heads turned toward me. Lois ran over to the cage, as my mother bent down keeping me on the ground. My eyes closed it seemed only for a moment, as then I felt a hand on my face, gently stroking me. It felt good, as I opened my eyes and saw her. Her eyes were fixed on me as she leaned over me and pressed her lips on mine. My eyes flashed open again, realizing that it was a dream.

No, Lois was there I remembered, but where. Looking around, I found her still looking for something. I found my father on the other side of the cage, as my mother was no where in sight. Fear came over me as I started to rise up, even though my wound was protesting against it. I let out the breath I was holding as my mothers hand held my shoulder down, as she peered over me letting me know she was there. I watched as Lois left out of the cellar going upstairs, but returning seconds later. In her hand was a glass of water, as she passed it through the bars to my father. As my mother raised my head up, my father let me take sips of the water. I could feel the cool water going down my throat into my stomach, but as it seemed to reach my stomach, it came back up. Not wanting to puke on my self, I covered my wound rising up, and dumping the remains in my stomach onto the cool floor. I finally realized I had been holding in my tears, not wanting them to see me cry. It seemed that had broke my strength as I finally let the tears fall down my face, as my mother held me, not caring what Lois thought about it. Feeling a touch, I looked down at my hand to see Lois's in it, as she was reaching through the bars, showing that I was not alone in this. Not wanting to let her go, I did since she told me she was looking for the key to the cage.

Wishing I had my powers, I could find the key in a heartbeat, but cursing under my breath, I laid back against my mom. Realizing she must be stiff from sitting in one position, I got my father to take her place, knowing I needed both parents for comfort. That's when I had remembered that Lex had pushed a button on some remote that lowered the cage over me in the first place.

"There's....remote...that lowers cage." I told Lois, who starting to looking for a remote instead of a key.

After searching for what seemed like forever to all of them, Lois finally found the remote. As the poisonous cage was raised up, I could feel my breath being able to slow down, taking deep breaths. Putting my arm over his shoulder, and his arm around my waist, my father counted to three, before slowly rising both of us to our feet. My hand automatic went to my wound, as my body seemed to heal it fast enough yet. My father slowly started walking, as I had to get my feet walking also, sense I had not walked for a couple days now. I was glad that my father was there now, seeing as how if not for him, I would not have been walking right now. Feeling hands on the other side of my body was my mother also helping me walk while Lois seemed to know away out of the cellar that went straight to the parking garage. A dizzy spell came over me, making me have to stop for a second. My parents seemed to sense my pain, but got me walking again. We finally got to Lois car, as my legs seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step.

My mother assured me, that we get out of there, "Just a little bit further, and we get in Lois car. We get out of this place, and go somewhere safe and lots of sunlight."

Lois agreed, "Yes that should be good...lots of sun for you."

I slowly nodded, "For...all...of...us."

"Lois, do you know of some place we can all go?" My father asked.

She replied, "Me? A place...well there's always California."

"Yes, but isn't that little far?" My mother asked.

I saw Lois nod, "Well, yeah but I can drive, really really fast."

My dad looked down at me, "Do you think you can survive a car ride with that wound?"

I wasn't sure, "I'll try."

My mother suggested, "How about we just go somewhere closer."

Lois smiled, "Yes..yes, we will, don't worry."

Getting into the back seat of the car, Lois pulled out a blanket letting me wrap in it, so no one could see the suit. While Lois got into the drivers seat, my mom and dad got into the back seat with me, in case I needed them. The sun's rays came through the window, as I took them all in, as it made me feel better. My eyes grew tired, as I laid my head against my mothers shoulder, falling asleep. I was awoke, to my mother saying it was time to get out of the car. As I let my eyes adjust, looking around I saw we was in the mountians some where. In front of the car was an old cabin, with an hammock beside it. My father helped me out of the car, as I requested to sit outside a while, he placed me down in the hammock, where the sun could shine on me. My wound had already almost healed up, as I was laying there. Lois, my father and mother went inside, deciding to also take a little break, from the past couple days. We stayed there for a couple days, until I had received back my whole strength. News was passed around that, Lois had broke off the wedding, and Lex had jumped off the top of his building, after the police tried to arrest him. My parents returned home, after they decided I was well enough to take care of my self. I found myself flying around the city, as I smiled knowing if it wasn't for the love, and courage, I would not have been there.


End file.
